Un dia particular
by Kenshi94
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot sobre Natsu y Mirajane. Leve romance.


**Un día particular**

Con ligero aburrimiento él caminaba por las calles de una iluminada Magnolia, observando el extraño comportar de las personas. Era de noche y aun así seguían actuando raro para él.

Regalos, flores iban y venían de aquí para allá, entre besos, abrazos y otras muestras de afectos. Algo que venía notando desde la mañana antes de partir a una misión.

Supuso que debía ser un día especial o importante, no tenía ni la más remota idea. Solo pocas fechas se interesaba en saber, como los cumpleaños de su amigos y amigas perteneciente al gremio Fairy Tail. Pero fuera de eso pocas cosas más sabias.

Tenía el ligero presentimiento que por esta razón nadie lo acompaño a su misión en la mañana. Bueno, tampoco es que pudo haber preguntado a alguien, además del maestro y Mirajane no había más nadie en el gremio que pudiera acompañarlo, ahora que recordaba.

Ciertamente le resulto muy extraño. Aun así, no hizo pregunta alguna sobre qué tan importante era este día para que terminara tan pacífico el gremio. Pues tenía otras prioridades.

Necesitaba dinero, bastante. Y claro, no perdió tiempo en ir a hacer su trabajo en solitario. Teniendo en cuenta que ni si quiera lo acompaño Happy, alegándole que iba a salir con Carla o algo parecido…no recordaba perfectamente que le menciono.

Pues hace tiempo buscaba el comprar una buena caña de pescar, una excelente parrilla para hacerse sabrosas comidas, además de otras cosillas más para su acogedor hogar. Nada extraño.

Afortunadamente, en un par de horas lo había hecho. No fue para nada difícil y consiguió algo de efectivo. Aunque reconocía que necesitaba un poco más para darse un pequeño gusto. Por ende se dirigía al gremio nuevamente en busca de otra solicitud.

Generalmente buscaba misiones difíciles. O como él prefería mencionar "desafiantes". Pues se encontraba con enemigos poderosos. Eran divertidas. Tenía mayores razones para justificar sus destrozos. Y lo mejor, se hacía más fuerte. Ahora, no obstante, buscaba hacer cosas simples de manera que pueda resolverla sin muchas dificultades. Encontraba menos probabilidades de que destruya algo sin querer y termine sufriendo un enorme descuento en su paga... o no recibir nada, que era peor.

Solo esperaba que el Maestro le permitiera tomar otra misión más el día hoy. Que no le mande a descansar. Teniendo ligeras dudas pues faltaban un par de horas para que sea medianoche.

Quizás y también le pregunte en cuanto llegue al gremio o algunos de sus compañeros, si es que están -deben estar allí, es decir, no puede estar vacío aun ¿no? - alguna explicación sobre este día, es que cada dos por tres escuchaba "feliz san Valentín" y esto que aquello. Obviamente despertó su curiosidad.

Al menos Natsu podía decir que basándose en lo visto hasta ahora, obtuvo un par de conclusiones. Claro, seguía teniendo ligeras dudas y por ende, continuaba buscando el verdadero significado de San Valentín. En tanto caminaba sumido en sus cavilaciones con una mano en el mentón y ojos cerrados. Realizando lo que normalmente no haría, pensar. Siempre fue hombre de acción, después de todo.

Lo que no imagino es verse obligado dejar sus "grandes capacidades deductivas", por un simple papel que golpeo fuertemente en su rostro. Cortesía de la brisa que corría en el ambiente...y también porque no prestaba atención su camino, el muy despistado.

—¡Hey!— con el ceño fruncido bramo. Y retiro la hoja de su cara. Buscando al valiente que le arrojo eso, encendiendo uno de sus puños en llamas.

Si, tenía un temperamento que mejor ni mencionar el Dragon Slayer de fuego. Sin embargo, al no ver a ningún sospechoso se calmó...un poco.

Molesto le echo un vistazo a la hoja aun en su mano, "especial San Valentín", decía. Y suspiro. Otra vez aquella palabra, lo que le faltaba. Al menos era diferente a lo que venia viendo. Esto trataba sobre el concierto de una banda o algo así. Nada importante ciertamente.

Y arrojo el papel, hacia el primer tacho de basura que diviso en su camino. Debía continuar con sus asuntos.

* * *

Makarov estaba sentado en una mesa situada en la esquina del interior del gremio, leyendo un diario o eso aparentaba. La verdad es que el pequeño anciano estaba simulando leer, para observar de reojo a cierta albina en la barra, limpiando cosas como vasos, platos, etc.

Se notaba a leguas que no estaba muy alegre que digamos. Para ser más preciso no estaba enojada, pero si triste.

Y él conocía la razón, de hecho, tenia nombre y apellido, Laxus Dreyar, su nieto.

No podía negarlo se había alegrado cuando su nieto comenzó a tomar la iniciativa o más bien cierta valentía en acercarse a Mirajane. Por ende, pensaba que hoy en este día especial para los jóvenes, iba declarársele o planear algo con ella. Le resultó extraño que en vez de eso actuó indiferente, tal cual era antes, para largarse a una misión de alto rango, que quien sabe cuánto demoraría en volver…quizás semanas.

La cuestión es que simplemente la dejo sola en este día. Y no era tonto como para no darse cuenta que Mirajane estuvo ilusionada esperando algo de su nieto, ya ausente. Si contar que tampoco ayudaba demasiado para el humor de la joven, el ver como tenían sus planes todos los demás el día de hoy, razón por el que estaba tan vacío el gremio.

En un momento le dijo que se tomara el día el libre. No había razones para que este en el gremio, en todo caso él se encargaría de continuar con los labores. Más se rehusó totalmente. Supo que no debió insistir más, por la forma en que le respondió ella. Quizás Mirajane prefería estar aquí que haya afuera viendo lo que pasaba en Magnolia, bueno, lo comprendía. Las personas se ponían especialmente cariñosas este día.

¿Ahora?, no tuvo mas remedio que limitarse a leer su diario pensativo. No sabía cómo levantar el ánimo de la albina. Además, cualquier cosa que le dijera para sacar un tema de conversación, era recibido por simple monosílabos en respuesta. Quizás podría…

—¡HE VUELTO! —Irrumpió Natsu pateando la puerta, como siempre muy escandaloso.

Y automáticamente se formó una enorme sonrisa en Makarov. No sabía quién, pero parecía ser que alguien escucho sus rezos y le brindo esta ayuda. ¿Que mejor para levantar los ánimos de alguien, que el hiperactivo Dragon Slayer de fuego?...

Por lo que antes que el joven de cabellos rosados, emprendiera marcha a ¿elegir otra misión?. Ese chico nunca aprende. Lo llamo.

—¡Natsu ven por favor! —

Él mencionado se giró hacia dónde provenía la voz, acatando rápidamente las ordenes. Aunque ligeramente en shock, aún estaba vacío el gremio, tal como en la mañana.

—Hola Maestro, ¿qué sucede? — interrogo, apresurado dando pequeños saltitos con sus puños cerrados, causando que Makarov alzara ambas cejas. Supuso que se debía a que quería hacer otra misión.

—¿Podrías llevar a Mira …—

—¡Claro Maestro, no hay problema! —

Interrumpió Natsu. Impulsivo como solo él lo era. Antes de ir deprisa por la albina. Haciendo sus cosas, despistada de todo en su alrededor.

—Mira, ¿quieres ir conmigo a una misión? — Apoyándose en la barra, interrogo efusivamente a la mujer que lo miro con ambas cejas alzadas, por esa tonta pregunta. Ignorando el hecho que ni un "hola" recibió por parte de su hiperactivo amigo. Aunque no era de extrañarse, en su estado actual muchas cosas le daban igual. Esa era la verdad.

—Natsu, sabes que ya no hago eso— recordo con seriedad, demasiada para ser exacto, sin si quiera observarlo, limpiando con un pequeño trapito blanco la barra.

Algo que noto Makarov, pero el de cabellos rosados no, parecía que seguía divagando en sus planes. Por lo que simplemente asintió como si nada, ante la respuesta de ella y emprendió marcha hacia donde estaba sentado el Maestro con total despreocupación.

—No quiere. Pero ¿para que me mando a preguntarle eso? — rascándose la cabeza comento, era sabido por todos que Mirajane ya no realizaba misiones, como también las razones.

El pequeño anciano se armo de una enorme paciencia. Antes de dejar escapar un suspiro en respuesta. Siempre tan precipitado Natsu.

—Primero, no te mande preguntarle eso, segundo, déjame terminar lo que te quería decir— hablo en murmullos buscando que no escuchara nada la albina.

—Pero…—intento replicar el otro, más prefirió mantener el silencio ante la severa mirada que recibió.

—Bien, ahora escucha; Veo que no te diste cuenta, pero ella está muy triste— aclaro despacio. Notando como el Dragon Slayer desvió su visión hacia ella. Observandola de manera analítica, como queriendo confirmar lo dicho —¿Lo ves? —

—yo...lo siento. No sabia… Pero ¿Qué paso? ¿La lastimaron? ¿Quién fue? ¡Dígame! ¡le daré su merecido! — bramo exaltado con sus puños en llamas. Hablando muy en serio. Irritando un poco al maestro del gremio, pues él hacia lo posible para que no escuche nada Mirajane y este escandaloso gritaba a los cuatros vientos. Por suerte o mas bien lamentablemente, ella estaba demasiado pesimista que ni les prestaba atención.

—Chico... — suspiro con cansancio y masajeándose la sien. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia—tranquilízate. Solo te pido que trates de levantarle los ánimos ¿crees poder hacerlo?—termino con seriedad y dejando su diario a un lado.

—Pff, no es necesario que me lo digas Maestro. ¡Yo me encargo! ¡Confié en mi! — finalizo, entusiasmado el de cabellos rosados, golpeándose el pecho.

Ok, ahora si sonrió Makarov. Sabía que el chico era una buena persona y confiaba que encontraría una forma de alegrar a la albina, a él no le gustaba verla así. Pero mucho menos le gustaba al Dragon Slayer, era su amiga después de todo, por lo que se decidió rápidamente en hacer esto e iría a ayudarla, tenía tiempo de sobra. Luego continuaría con sus planes.

* * *

Mirajane, no sabia que sucedió. Fue todo muy repentino. Un segundo estaba limpiando una mesa y en otro se encontró con Natsu hablándole tan rápido sobre invitarla a salir o eso creía. Apenas llego a entender la pobre, incluso no pudo negarse antes de que agarre su mano y la saque obligadamente del gremio.

Para el colmo, la llevaba a tanta velocidad hacia ningún lugar. Que debía hacer lo posible por correr a su ritmo, si no quería terminar siendo arrastrada literalmente por el suelo.

Fortuna suya fue que él se detuviera clavando lo pies en el suelo tal como si fuera unos frenos. Levantando una pequeña ola de polvo. Hasta quedar quieto extremadamente pensativo.

Es que el Dragon Slayer no tenía idea de cómo levantarle los ánimos. Simplemente la saco del gremio y ahora que recapitulaba cayo en cuenta que no poseía ningún bendito plan. Nada. Lo que era peor, es que gracias a eso ya sentía un aura asesina a sus espalda. Sabiendo de quien trataba, llevándole a temblar por ello. Hace tiempo no la sentía así de agresiva o mas bien años para ser preciso.

Y giro con sumo cuidado, ante el escalofrió que recorría su cuerpo.

—Oh, hola... Mira je— como quien no quiero la cosa atino a decir, riendo mas de nervios que por otra cosa. Notando como ella le regalaba una mirada no precisamente simpática.

¿Qué haría? ¿Por qué no pensó un plan antes? Ya empezó mal, eso seguro. Su amiga parecía con ganas de ahorcarlo. Además, aquella mirada la recordaba bastante a la antigua Mira y eso era malo, muy malo para su salud física.

Por lo que trago saliva, sudando frio por lo que le venia...

—Natsu...—

Escucho el mencionado atemorizado por como sonaba su voz, esperando lo peor.

—¿S..si...mi..mira..?—

—No vuelvas a hacer eso— advirtió con pocos ánimos de aguantar tonterías. Zafándose de su mano, dispuesta a volver por donde vino.

El contrario se sorprendió y casi comienza a reírse por sacarla barata y no sufrir una semejante paliza. Sin embargo, no podía, ni tenia el tiempo de festejar, debía pensar algo urgente. Cualquier cosa. Antes de que se vaya...Y recordó lo visto en el día.

—¡ESO! — Grito. Causando que ella diera un pequeño salto al escucharlo exclamar tan repentinamente a su espalda.

La mujer volteo a ver que mosca le pico. Y automáticamente se arrepintió. Él nuevamente había tomado su mano sonriéndole con entusiasmo, antes de decidir llevarla a Magnolia.

Al menos la albina pudo agradecer en su mente que no la llevara bruscamente como momentos atras, se ve que si tenia un poco de tacto su amigo, pero solo un poco. Teniendo en cuenta que hasta ahora no le preguntó nada si quería acompañarlo.

Aunque conociéndolo, mucho no serviriá si preguntara. Sabia que no cedería fácilmente hasta que lo acompañe, era la persona más testaruda que pudo haber conocido. Así que, mejor optar por dejar que la guíe a quien sabe dónde, aguantando las ganas de darle una buena en la cabeza. Más pronto la dejaria tranquila y podría volver al gremio...

Lo que no imagino es que minutos después iba terminar parada en medio de la calle esperando al de cabellos rosados. El cual se metió en una tienda a buscar quien sabe qué. Sintiéndose realmente incomoda y sola entre todas aquellas parejitas felices que le daban algunas miradas, haciéndola sentir peor de lo que ya estaba. Como si supieran o veían lo que le pasaba.

Y suspiro abrazándose a si misma. Sin poder evitar pensar una persona especial para ella..Laxus.

Intento el comprenderlo o encontrar una razón a su inexplicable decisión. Ambos se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Ambos sentían lo mismo del uno por el otro, lo sabia. Y no entendía porque se fue sin si quiera decirle. No comprendía porque actuó como si no la conociera, sumamente distante hasta marcharse. ¿Qué sucedió? o mas bien ¿Qué cambio?

Probablemente se ilusiono mucho con él. Pero sabia que no era cierto. Decirse o afirmarse aquello era una mera justificacion para calmar su dolor. Y no pensar en algo que le dolería aun más. Ya que en el fondo sentía o mas bien intuía que él no se fue por una misión precisamente, sino por ella. La pregunta era ¿porque?

* * *

Natsu observaba lo que le ofrecía la chica de la tienda. Era un poco caro sí, pero había visto en la mañana que esas cosas se regalaban las personas, más precisamente ellos a ellas. Notando que se veían muy feliz y agradecidas las que recibian el presente.

Y achico sus ojos curiosos, con su mirada fija en el objeto. No quería comprar cualquier cosa para Mirajane, tenia que ser algo especial o en este caso algo sabroso. Obviamente, quería probar a que sabe esos chocolates.

—¿Puedo comer uno? —Interrogo.

La chica lo observo alzando una ceja.

—¡Claro que no!— respondió luego, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Vamos, no es para mí! —

—¡Oh es un regalito para tu novia! ¿Aunque no te parece un poco tarde ya? ¡Mira no más las horas que son!— expreso divertida la joven, moviéndose un poco hacia el costado para observar a cierta albina de espalda, fuera de la tienda. Y Natsu frunció el ceño sin comprenderla.

—Ella no es mi novia…—replico el dragon Slayer de fuego estoico.

—Sí, claro. No es tu novia jiji— continuo la chica. Provocando que él cerrara sus ojos resignado ante el sarcasmo de la joven. No quería perder tiempo y a este paso no estaba llegando a ningún lado.

—¿Me vas a dejar a probar uno o no? —

—Bien, bien. Pero solo uno y me lo pagas eh— aviso ella con seriedad, sacando de una caja un pequeño chocolate con forma de corazón para entregárselo.

Apresuradamente Natsu lo tomo e introdujo en la boca. Posando su mano en la barbilla en un gesto totalmente pensativo, demostrando que estaba analizando cuidadosamente el sabor de aquel dulce. Tal como si fuera un experto en esto.

Terminando con una sola palabra, ¡delicioso!, es que aquel chocolate le había encantado por todos los cielos. Y sí a él le gustaba, suponía que también le debería gustar mucho a Mirajane.

—¡Quiero dos de esas cajas! — exclamo entusiasmado.

No pudo evitarlo, en un principio tenía pensado comprar solo para ella. Sin embargo, después probarlo y saborearlo, tomo lo decisión de que una de esas cajas con formas de corazon seria para Mira y el otro para él, es qué diablos, que cosa más deliciosa.

La chica asintió y se agacho para tomar dos cajas grandes. Dejándolos sobre el mostrador.

El de cabellos rosados curioso, se acercó un poco para leer lo que tenía escrito la caja en su tapa. "Feliz San Valentín". Y otra vez esa palabra. Ya se estaba cansando de leerla por todos lados e incluso de escucharla en las personas cuando entregaban regalos.

Aunque recordando lo ultimo se pregunto si sería conveniente hacer lo mismo con su amiga… supuso que mejor no, ni si quiera sabia el significado. Pero podía averiguarlo.

—¡También quiero aquellas flores!... y ¿me podría decir que significa esto? — expreso, apuntando lo escrito en la caja.

—Si, un momento...—menciono la joven sin prestar mucha atención a la pregunta, alejándose del mostrador para buscar lo pedido. Bajo la aburrida mirada del Dragon Slayer—¡tu novia se va a poner muy contenta con todo esto! — prosiguio a los lejos.

—¡Que no es mi novia! — replico irritado Natsu.

—eso significa...¡wow vas a declarártele! —afirmo a los gritos.

—¿Declararme? ¿pero de que estas hablando? — confuso siguio el de cabellos rosas.

—¡Oh vamos, no te hagas el tontito! — Retruco la otra segundos después, volviendo con el ramo de flores.

—solo…solo explíqueme por favor que significa "San Valentín". Por todos lados lo estoy escuchando y no sé qué es…— casi suplico, en tanto dejaba el pago sobre el mostrador, curioso a niveles muy altos pues hasta en su regalo veía escrito esa palabra.

La chica lo observo atónita ante aquella pregunta. Y finalmente se echó a carcajadas posando sus ambas manos sobre su estómago. Ante la incredulidad del Dragon Slayer del fuego. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

—¡Muy chistoso, de verdad!...pero...¡deja de perder tiempo que se termina el día! — grito aturdiéndolo. Pasando las cosas a Natsu, que realizaba lo imposible para que no termine en el suelo sus regalos. Tomado más por sorpresa cuando ella lo empujo hacia la salida.

—¡Oye!—intento reclamar. Pero fue tarde. De un momento a otro estaba fuera con todas las cosas encima. Parpadeando varias veces confuso. ¿Qué había pasado?.

Volteo hacia la tienda para observar a la loca que lo saco a rastras, notando que le mostraba el pulgar. Como diciéndole suerte. Fastidiándolo porque no le respondió nada sobre que era "San Valentín", aunque por como se rio, probablemente lo mejor seria no hacer más pregunta. Sospechaba que era algo importante y el único tarado que no sabía que significaba, era él.

Bueno, eso no iba al caso ahora. Tenia lo regalos para Mirajane, esperaba que con esto sonriera y cambiara ese malhumor como también tristeza. ¿Y porque no? que se le vaya las ganas de golpearlo, no era tonto. Sentía un aura asesina en ella desde que la arrastro hasta Magnolia.

Sin embargo no era momento de pensar en ello. Era momento de la acción y como todo valiente Dragon Slayer se acercó muy cautelosamente -por si las moscas- a la mujer de espalda, dispuesto a hacer acciones evasivas en caso de ser necesario. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire ante sus enormes nervios como también temor.

—Mira…— murmuro...el pobre.

Esta se giró con ligero cansancio de tanto esperarlo. Pasaron casi diez minutos o más. ¿Qué tanto hacia ahí adentro?

Viéndolo parado sosteniendo unas dos cajas con formas de corazones y un ramo de flores. Temblando de nervios. Provocando que alzara ambas cejas curiosas. Esto...era nuevo. Demasiado que debió sacudir su cabeza, para ver si estaba alucinando. Y no, no lo estaba.

Iba a decir algo, de hecho abrió su boca pero luego callo. Limitándose a observar los presentes con incredulidad.

Apostaba un ojo que era para Lucy. Y mostro cierta pena por ello. Seguro ni sabía que se fue este día con otra persona.Y para el colmo aqui él buscando una opinión o alguna ayuda sobre si le gustaría esto. Lo que es la vida...asi de cruel.

—es muy bonito Natsu...¿Para Lucy? —

—(¿Lucy?)—pensó Natsu y negó con la cabeza —eto…en realidad…es para ti—respondió a duras penas y nervioso en tanto cerraba sus ojos. No queriendo ni mirar la reacción de ella. Aliviándose un poco después de lo dicho, ya que el aura oscura de ella se desvaneció. De todas formas no se iba a confiar. ¡Claro que no!. Ya le paso con Erza que algunas veces se mostraba tranquila y después ¡zas! en la cabeza. -y eso si tenia suerte-

Era necesario decir que el rostro de la albina era un total poema. Repleta de interrogantes...¿Para ella? ¿de verdad? ¿Pero por qué?

Quizo buscar cualquier tipo de respuesta o algo para entender lo inesperado de esta situación. Con total seguridad admitía verse la última persona a quien le daría esto . Y quería creer que él quería darle esto por la amistad que tenían. Convenciéndose a si misma de ello, incluso.

Sin embargo, ¿porque se lo veía tan nervioso? Incluso parecía ¿asustado? Es que temblaba literalmente el pobre ¿acaso él…?

—¡Oh por todos los cielos! — finalmente hablo Mirajane, abriendo sus ojos de en par en par, ante la conclusión en que termino llegando. De hecho, tan sorprendida se vio que retrocedió un paso, sin parar de mirar fijamente al de cabellos rosados con un ligero sonrojo sobre su piel blanca casi como la nieve –lo cual lo hacía muy notable- a la vez que posaba sus ambos manos en la mejillas.

Naciendo una enorme confusión en ella. Que ya no paraba en pensar sobre ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta? Y peor aún ¿qué le diría? Ella lo veía como su amigo, siempre fue así… ¿o no?, Sacudió la cabeza nuevamente. Y se mordió el labio inferior dudosa sobre qué hacer.

—¿Que…pasa? — hablo Natsu, tomando coraje y abriendo uno de sus ojos. Sorprendiéndose al verla con el rostro rojo y cubriéndose con sus manos o eso le parecía. ¿Se sentía mal? ¿le dolía algo?... quizás. Eso explicaría porque se puso malhumorada tan rápidamente desde que la saco del gremio, Mirajane, no era así, bueno ahora. ¿Antes? Lo dejaba en la duda.

—Pero, pero…¿y lucy?— escapo de los labios de ella.

Ciertamente Natsu, no esperaba esa pregunta. Es decir, ¿porque mencionaba a su amiga? ¿y otra vez? Sin duda, el Dragon Salyer de fuego no tenía ni la más pálida idea sobre las conclusiones que termino sacando por si sola.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? — finalmente abrió sus ambos ojos. Ante el repentino desvió de la conversación, por tanto, se vio más calmo.

—Yo…pensé que tú, bueno, ya sabes…—

Bien, él estaba cansando eso era lo cierto. ¿que pasaba hoy por Mavis?. Primero con lo de San Valentin, que hasta ahora no tenía ni la más remota idea de que trataba, sin mencionar que por todos lado se le aparecía, ya sea escuchándolo o en papeles que le pegaban en la cara. Segundo, la chica de la tienda que le salió con cada cosas extrañas, bueno ya le parecía un poco rara pronto. Tercero Mirajane, que le hablaba extrañamente y nerviosa sobre ¿Si, sabía algo? ¿él debía saber algo? ¿un secreto?¿seria importante? ¿de qué rayos hablaba?...

—No entiendo— expreso. Deseando por una vez, pero por una vez que le hablen claro. No era tan difícil ¿no?... a menos que él sea un lerdo de la vida –lo cual era cierto- pero Natsu no se veía así mismo de esa forma.

—Pensé que te gustaba ella— aclaro Mirajane, desviando su atención hacia otro lado. Y el de cabellos rosados pestañeo varias veces.

—¡Lucy es mi amiga!. Además…Lyon es su novio— susurro lo ultimo como si fuera un gran secreto, con suma diversión. Mira, abrió los ojos totalmente desconcertada, al percatarse que él siempre lo supo, incluso sabia más que ellos. Es que todos en el gremio pensaban que recién se estaban conociendo aquellos dos. Ni pensaban que ya eran pareja oficial. Natsu sabia más de lo que demostraba —¡Pero no digas nada que yo te conté eh! Porque si Lucy se entera me va a matar— aviso con un enorme temor.

—Oh…— se escapó de los labios de ella. Pensativa, para luego observarlo con esos regalos para ella. Aun le costaba creerlo. Pero no podía darle ilusiones, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que le paso a ella con Laxus —no, no puedo aceptarlo Natsu…—

—Eh…¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? — sorprendido dijo él. Sabía que tenía haber comprado otra cosa. Bueno, viendo el lado positivo al menos le iba a quedar todos esos deliciosos chocolates. Y lo mejor es que iba a ser solo para él.

—No, no es eso. Es muy bonito sí. Solo que…—

—¡Entonces acéptalo! — exclamo Natsu con ambas cejas alzadas, sonriendo tontamente. Además ¿Porque rechazar un regalo? No estaba haciendo nada malo, después de todo. —vamos Mira, es solo un regalo. No es que fuese una bomba o algo así—

Mirajane finalmente, luego de pensarlo unos cuantos segundos termino por ceder con ligeras dudas, aunque permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario de él. Tomando con nervios y ligera timidez el presente. Pero no sin antes en muestra de su agradecimiento, claro, propinarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su amigo

Decir que el beso lo tomo totalmente desprevenido a Natsu era poco. Que incluso llevo su mano hacia donde lo recibio. Con su mente en blanco, sin saber que decir o pensar, en un estado totalmente paralizado, que ni se percató que termino con las manos vacías. Es que la chica, tomo todo con un ligero sonrojo. Ni sabía o sospechaba que una de las cajas era para él. Muchos menos noto lo que causo en el Dragon Slayer de fuego, al terminar encarnizada en abrazar fuertemente el presente, oliendo animada las flores.

A pesar de ello, la reacción de ella no fue la esperada para el Dragon Slayer. Que si, lo sorprendió por el beso en la mejilla -demasiado para su gusto-. Pero para su opinión, ella no parecía alegre, ni nada por el estilo. Solo veía ese color rojo en su mejilla, pero nada más que eso. Quería verla sonreír enormemente, eso quería.

Obviamente Natsu desconocía o no se daba cuenta que de verdad había alegrado el día a su amiga, que aun seguía debatiéndose si quedarse o irse.

Ya que Mirajane tenía otros pensamientos sobre lo sucedido, bastantes alejado sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Natsu. Aunque no estas de más decir que admitía sentirse muy halaga. Incluso hasta le pareció tierno como actuó su amigo.

De alguna manera le resultaba diferente...

Como modelo estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos o encontrarse con pretendientes, algo con lo que lidiaba muchas veces para su cansancio. Sin embargo el que Natsu haga algo así por ella. Terminaba por ser algo verdaderamente particular debido a su actitud. Inclusive la descolocaba, a un nivel que la ponía nerviosa para su propia sorpresa, a pesar de su experiencia en estas situaciones.

En cierta forma la hacia sentir especial. Gustándole mucho que este gesto venga de su parte, ¿para que mentir?.

Siempre fue sabido por muchos lo solitario y reacio que era en estas cosas Natsu, rayando la inocencia. Y por esa razón, que venga algo así de él le encantaba.

—¡Oi Mira, espabila mujer!—dijo Natsu preocupado chasqueando sus dados frente a la cara de ella. Que aun seguía en su mundo, observando los regalos. ¿Que tanto pensaba?

—¿eh? ¿que?— dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos —¿Qué sucedió Nat… — Intento preguntar. Sonrojándose mucho cuando se vio sostenida de la mano otra vez.

Ciertamente, esta vez era muy diferente para Mirajane a cuando salieron del gremio. Gracias a la confusión que se hizo sola. Bueno,el actuar de él tampoco la ayudaba demasiado.

—Vamos que tengo otra sorpresa para ti— aclaro el de cabellos rosas con una sonrisa. Llevándola por las calles de Magnolia, recibiendo ambos miradas de algunas parejitas aun paseando por estas horas. Avergonzándose un poco la albina. Seguramente creían que eran novios o algo así.

Natsu en cambio seguía ignorante antes los demás, enfocándose en buscar cierto lugar en específico. No sabía cual, Mirajane. Y tampoco quiso preguntarle. Pues ella estaba regañándose un sinfín de veces. Lo estaba dejando ilusionarse –según imaginaba-. Y no quería era eso. Pero a la vez… y maldijo mentalmente, estaba curiosa por saber a donde la llevaría.

A tal punto que cuando sintió la ausencia de su mano apretando la suya, lo observo encontrándose con aquellos ojos negros mirándola fijamente.

—¿No vas a probar ninguno? —

—¿eh? —

—Los chocolates— aclaro Natsu, apuntando con el dedo las cajas con formas de corazón.

—Oh si— dijo ella rápidamente y nerviosa. De modo que Natsu alzo ambas cejas extrañado, le parecía raro verla actuar así, aunque también le parecía gracioso verla hacer malabares con tal de abrir una caja, sin voltear la otra y las flores.

—Déjame ayudarte…— ofreció divertido. Mirajane, no puso objeción y simplemente permitió que tomara una de las cajas.

Él lo abrió rápidamente con una sonrisa y luego poso por debajo de la misma caja la tapa. Para no estar sosteniéndola con la otra mano, obviamente. Finalmente le extendió, hacia ella para que sacara las que quisiera. Pero también con mucha curiosidad por ver su reacción cuando probara el dulce.

—¡vaya chocolate!— apenas vio el contenido dijo ella.

Pocas veces se daba el gusto, debido a su labor como modelo. De hecho, no recordaba la ultima vez que probo alguno. Por lo que tomo uno para saborearlo con suma calma y de a poco.

Bueno, eso intento...

El chocolate era condenadamente delicioso que la llevo a sacar rápidamente otro, aunque ahora en vez de uno, manoteo dos con su mano libre. Muy golosa. Suficiente razón para que Natsu volviera a posar su mirada al frente y contuviera unas ganas de reírse.

No imaginando que durante varios minutos, la silenciosa marcha sea interrumpida en todo momento por los leves gemidos de satisfacción de la mujer. Que masticaba y saboreaba el dulce. A tal punto que despertaba su tentación. Obligándole a hacer lo posible por no sacar uno. Él sabia que si probaba tan un solo bocado, era un adiós a las dos caja.

Tenia, no, debía controlarse. Podía hacerlo.

—uy—

—¿hm?— salió de sus pensamiento el Dragon Slayer, ignorando el camino —¿Qué paso Mira? —notando como miraba la caja que él sostenía con ¿sorpresa?.

Natsu alzo una ceja y observo el objeto. La verdad no vio nada raro o extraño, por tanto desvió su visión hacia el camino con simpleza, restándole importancia.

Aunque tan solo un segundo después, bajó su mirada con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Cayendo en cuenta que la caja estaba completamente ¡vacía! ¡Ni un solo rastro o mancha de chocolate! ¡Nada! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿en qué momento?... ¡pero eran muchos!...Y observo a la albina que ya estaba mirando hacia otro lado totalmente avergonzada.

—Lo siento, lo siento...Ni si quiera probaste uno…pero, pero ¡toma este! — extendió la otra caja cerrada hacia Natsu, aunque sin observarlo aún. Realmente estaba muy apenada. Es que simplemente probo uno y luego no supo que paso -bueno sí sabía-. La realidad es que estaba muy sabroso para ella.

—¡Vaya, Mira! ¡No sabía que te gustaban tanto los chocolates! — expreso divertido y con ganas terribles de echarle un par de bromas, no más que se contuvo…por ahora.

—Yo tampoco…— murmuro ella, captando que él aun no tomaba la caja que le estaba ofreciendo — ¡Natsu toma! — exclamo. El mencionado observo y simplemente negó con la cabeza. —pero no probaste ninguno—

—No, gracias Mira. —

—Oh vamos Natsu. Es muy delicioso. En serio— replico la chica, abriendo la cajita y poniéndola en la cara del Dragon Slayer. Que estaba luchando con las tentaciones de saborear ese adictivo dulce frente suyo.

—(No, natsu no…Aunque uno solo no me haría mal…NO, NO, NO)— Y cerro la caja frente de sí. Logrando derrotar a la tentación y al deseo de devorar esos dulces como un animal o más bien como generalmente él se alimenta. Posando su mano libre en el objeto, empujándolo con delicadeza hacia la dueña. Recordando algo que vio en una novela favorita de Lucy y que le parecía muy "cool" como para dejarlo pasar, es que era el momento propicio.… —Esto…es solo para ti, preciosa— con serenidad y voz ronca alardeo, sonriendo levemente de lado formándose un pequeño brillo en su diente. Mientras mentalmente reía a carcajadas. Es que la actriz hizo la misma reacción que ahora presenciaba en su amiga, tal cual.

—oh…yo…yo…bueno, no sé qué decir… —expreso la albina observando hacia otro lado. Totalmente colorada, sin creer lo que pasaba ¿Ese era Natsu? ¿El Natsu inocente que todos conocían? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Cuándo cambio tanto? …no lo había pensado, pero era tan lindo cuando se lo proponía —(¡Pero qué estoy pensando por todos los cielos!)— recapacito incrédula por la mala pasada que le hacia su mente.

Luego escucho las sonoras risas del Dragon Slayer, no podía contenerse más. Haciéndola preguntarse para si misma "¿Qué era tan gracioso?".

Claro, segundo después al ver como no paraba de reírse. Termino por fruncir el ceño. Sospechando que esto era una bromita suya. Más porque el muy desgraciado y caradura reía con descaro en su cara, ¡en su cara!. Incluso le salía un par de lagrimas. Por poco y se tiraba en el suelo a reírse...

—(¡QUE!)— Bramo mentalmente colérica, al ver que justamente se revolcaba en el suelo, pegando un par de manotazos en el mismo.

Razón o motivo por el que todas la parejitas en los alrededores huyeron, percatándose que no seria conveniente quedarse cerca antes las pesadez que se sentía en el ambiente. A excepción de cierto payaso de pelo rosa que ni cuenta se daba de la tormenta que caería encima suyo.

—Uh...—dijo Natsu repentinamente aun en el suelo. Percatándose de la mirada dulce que le brindaba Mira, demasiado dulce que ya lo asustaba.

—Prepárate—aviso con delicadeza ella y cerrando los ojos.

—¿eh?...¿Qué haces mira?...¡NO, ESPERA!—

* * *

Un maltrecho Natsu estaba caminando con un chichón monumental en la cabeza y alguna magulladuras -por no decir muchas-. Era como si fuera que varios animales salvajes lo atacaron. Obviamente, se lo gano antes y para su mala suerte después de explicar a Mirajane su ocurrencia sobre imitar lo que vio en una novela. Al menos aprendió la lección y no lo volvería a hacer más. Aun así, le pareció un poco brusco la reacción de ella, es que no era para tanto. Si no dijo nada malo.

—(con un demonio...me duele todo)— pensó.

La albina por el contrario se mantuvo en silencio. Él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Lo cual la alegraba en cierta forma. Pues gracias a esa tontería, le aclaro que esta salida era solo como amigos. Molestándose consigo misma por sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Debía dejar de leer historias románticas, si eso sería lo mejor.

—¡Llegamos! —aviso repentinamente el de cabellos rosados captando la atención de ella. Que alzo ambas cejas al escuchar ¿música?

Quiso preguntar a su amigo que tenía entre manos, pero cuando intento hacerlo él ya se había movido a hablar con una persona, frente a una puerta perteneciente a la entrada de una enorme discoteca en donde resonaba la música en su interior.

Mirajane, curiosa comenzó a observar las propagandas en las paredes. A ver sobre que trataba esto.

—¿QUE…QUE?— Casi grito, bueno, de hecho grito Natsu. Demasiado cara era la entrada. Sin mencionar que tenía cierta dudas si ingresar o no. Lo que escuchaba no era precisamente la música que esperaba. Recordaba que decía "especial San Valentin" en un folleto que vio varios minutos atrás, obviamente de eso iba a tratar el concierto. Sin embargo, ahora estaba más confuso sobre que era San Valentín.

Estuvo sacando sus propias conclusiones, pero ahora venía aquí y terminaba por escuchar rock…no sé, no iba con lo que él estuvo pensando, dudando más sobre su significado. En fin, a él no le gustaba como sonaba y a su amiga creía que tampoco.

Razón por el cual volteo dispuesto a irse en pensar que otras cosas más podía hacer. Sorprendiéndose cuando vio a ella, observando las propagandas y folletos del grupo en la pared, con una sonrisa ligera además de que pegaba unos pequeños golpecitos con su pie al compás del sonido que llegaba hasta afuera. Ok, quizás si le gustaba. Qué más da, no iba a dar más vuelta al asunto. Pediría dos entradas a la de ya.

—¡Mira! — grito Natsu llamando la atención de la albina que lo observo curiosa de donde estaba. Notando que en una mano tenía dos pequeños papeles. Supo al instante que era eso y rápidamente se acercó.

—¿Por qué compraste entradas? Es muy caro, Natsu — le reto ella con ambas manos en la cintura —y debiste haberme preguntado, primero que nada—

—Pero si lo hacía, te ibas a negar. Además, sé que gusta el Heavy Metal— afirmo, dándole un par de codazos a ella con diversión.

—¿Cómo…como sabes eso? — incrédula pregunto.

—Digamos que…—

—Por favor Natsu, deja de hacer cosas de novelas — interrumpió la albina, captando al instante su ocurrencia, al verlo ponerse serio con una sonrisa que ya vio momento atrás. Y en respuesta él termino por posar una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza con diversión.

—¿Entonces entramos?... Ya compré las entradas así que…—

—Bien. Tu ganas— suspiro resignada. Aunque aún seguía cuestionándose como sabia su género favorito de música. Pocos lo sabían, a decir verdad.

Ya adentro, el Dragon Slayer se dio cuenta que la mayoría, no todos, claro, se vestían a una manera similar a que como era antes su amiga, todo oscuro y esas cosas. Le pareció curioso, aunque también sintió que su amiga estaba completamente alejada del estilo al que todos vestían, él zafaba en cierta forma con sus prendas actuales, pero ella era la única en todo el sitio que estaba con su vestido rosa, sosteniendo una caja con forma de corazón, y no olvidar el ramo de flores.

Sin embargo fue genial que nadie dijo nada. El público estaba muy encarnizado en disfrutar como nunca antes la música. Como si no le importara o molestara como vistieran, eso era muy bueno, lo admitía.

De cualquier manera lo importante era buscar un lugar para ubicarse más cerca de la banda, al menos un poco. Había demasiadas personas y ellos aún estaban cerca de la entrada.

Observo un momento a la izquierda, luego a la derecha. Había poco espacio pero podían tratar de meterse con cuidado, lo último quería es armar un alboroto por chocar a alguien sin querer. Más porque al fin parecía estar haciendo las cosas bien en animar a su amiga.

Y con un lugar en mente, giró dispuesto a guiarla hacia donde tenía pensado ir. Sorpresa suya fue que no había nadie a su lado. Causando que parpadee varias veces confuso, dando inicio por mirar hacia todos lados en busca de ella. ¿en dónde estaba?

—¡Natsu!— escucho, entre medio de la música, el canto, más la personas que vitoreaban a la banda. Complicándole su labor de ubicarla con exactitud —¡Por aquí! —

Logro oír nuevamente apenas, en tanto la buscaba entre el público encontrándola en… —(un momento ¿Cómo llego allí?)— pensó el Dragon Slayer de fuego, al verla agitando su mano libre muy cerca de donde estaba tocando la banda, entre el medio del público que saltaban emocionados. Ni se dio cuenta cuando se movió. Es más, él estaba pensando en cómo llegar a un lugar similar sin molestar o chocar a los demás. No quería arruinarlo, además conocía su propio temperamento. ¿Ahora como hizo Mirajane para escabullirse hasta allí? Pues quien sabe...

Entre medio de "disculpa", "lo siento", "con permiso". Logro llegar en donde estaba la albina ¿bailando?. Conociendo sin duda una parte de ella por mera casualidad. Aunque también estaba conociendo otras cosas. Por ejemplo, era la primera vez que presenciaba un concierto de Heavy Metal, era raro, pero comenzó a encontrar algunos ritmos bastante interesantes, incluso la letra, no lo negaba.

Aun así, se sentía incómodo. Todos saltaban, bailaban y alzaban sus manos al aire. De hecho, quiso imitarlos entreteniéndose un poco con su amiga, pero luego se dio cuenta que era un desastre para esas cosas del baile. Decidiendo el mantenerse al margen. A pesar de admitir que no le prestaban atención –de hecho, nadie lo hacia- aun así la vergüenza estaba latente.

Fue entonces que la observo bailando, girando precisamente hacia él a unos poco pasos lejos. Con su cabello blanquecino ondeando al compas de sus movimientos, con su única mano libre posada en su muslo. Moviendo su cadera y cautivándolo completamente por cómo se movía en aquel estilo de baile alocado, pero a la vez sensual. Y peor termino todo cuando se cruzó con sus ojos brillosos en tan solo meros segundos como si fuera en cámara lenta, viéndola sonreír feliz. De una manera completamente diferente a las sonrisas que siempre mostraba. Era única y genuina. Entonces supo, no, comprendió que esta era la verdadera Mirajane, aquella que había quedado en el pasado por ciertas circunstancias del destino…

Viéndose sorprendido ante ese hallazgo, pero confuso por lo que causo en él.

Ya que había logrado algo que ni otra mujer lo hizo…Pues en su baile, en su sonrisa y en como se movía de manera despreocupada sin importarle nada más que disfrutar el momento, con su cabello desordenado al caer en cascada sobre su delicado rostro blanco como la nieve. Hizo que terminara por verla condenadamente hermosa, esa era la verdad.

A tal punto que solo logro salir de su parálisis, cuando ella volvió a darle la espalda en su baile, entretenida en lo suyo, pero con total desconocimiento sobre lo que causo en la persona más densa, inocente e ingenua de Fiore, Natsu.

El cual no comprendia lo que experimento y termino más incómodo de lo que ya estaba.

Por lo tanto, miro hacia todos lados buscando un lugar en especifico con ligeros nervios. Obteniendo poco éxito para su fastidio, el cual creció cuando desvió su visión en ella, notando como un sujeto se acercó pare decirle algo en el oído. Naciendo algo de aprensión por ver aquello, como también cierta molestia, incluso estuvo a punto de ir allí. Terminando por sacudir su cabeza con cierto desespero

—(¿Qué carajos me pasa?)— Se preguntó mentalmente. Dándole totalmente la espalda a su amiga, buscando lo que quería en la discoteca.

Sonriendo de lado cuando encontró finalmente la anhelada barra a la distancia casi oculto entre todas las personas. Si, mejor se sentaba y tomaba un buen trago. De paso encontraba alguna justificación racional a lo extraño que se sentía.

E intento hacerlo más no pudo cuando sintió que algo o alguien lo detuvo al tomarlo de su brazo. Giro un poco, encontrándose con Mirajane muy cerca suyo, observándolo extrañada.

—¿A dónde vas? —

No respondió solo se dedicó a buscar al sujeto que le hablo hace unos segundo o quizás un minuto atrás con ella. Pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Se sintió más tranquilo por alguna razón, aun así, prefería ir a sentarse un momento en la barra y aclarar un poco su mente.

—¡Voy a comprar algo para tomar! —

—¡No, espera, déjame a mí! ¡Ya gastaste mucho!...¡Toma! ¡En un momento vuelvo! — se apresuró a decir ella, dejándolo con los presentes encima. Ni dándole tiempo para si quiera detenerla, cuando se movió entre todo el público como si nada.

Efectivamente el muchacho de cabellos rosados, había elegido las palabras equivocadas. Siendo obligado a quedarse quieto allí confuso, entre el tumulto de gritos y la fuerte música de rock. Sin saber qué rumbo tomar.

Opto por volver a su primera incógnita buscando olvidar lo sucedido hace unos momentos. Es decir, que significado tenía "San Valentín" aún estaba curioso sobre ello. Y que mejor manera de hacerlo que prestar atención a la música que escuchaba, supuestamente este concierto era "especial San Valentín" así que algo podría hallar en las canciones….

Se concentró en las letras de las músicas. Que hablaban entre cosas tristes a cosas buenas y así sucesivamente. Honestamente, estaba más confundido. En un principio lo que vio en Magnolia le hizo llegar a una conclusión, ahora estaba tratando de unir todo o relacionarlo al menos. Llegando a nada, claro. Y se maldijo a si mismo por no haber preguntado al Maestro cuando fue al gremio. ¡Se había olvidado!

Restándole solo el seguir, aunque mas bien quería seguir dándoles vueltas al asunto, tratando de ignorar lo relacionado a cierta albina por todos los medios. Que a cada segundo que pasaba se volvía el foco de sus pensamientos por sobre los demás, y ya eso era el colmo para Natsu.

Un terreno desconocido para él y que no le gustaba para nada. Esa era la verdad.

—¡Toma Natsu!— Oyó y repentinamente vio un vaso grande de plástico cargado a tope con cerveza frente suyo. Que logro sacarlo del mundo de confusiones. Provocando que observara hacia su costado...

— Mirajane...— susurro, por lo que ni se escucho. Viéndola sonreírle dulcemente con los ojos cerrados...

El Dragon Slayer exhalo con cansancio y tomo el vaso tratando de mostrarse calmo al menos, ahorrándose el decir algo.

—¿Qué sucede Nat?— debió decirlo, lo veía actuar extraño a su amigo.

—Eh— respondió él, distraído. Viendo como ella volvía a tomar lo presentes, mirándolo fijamente con curiosidad. Incomodándolo debido a su cercanía. Y confundiéndose de sobremanera. Nunca pero nunca le sucedió algo así con ella. ¿Pero porque ahora? ¿Por qué sentía estas cosas raras? ¿Por qué la veía diferente tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué?...

—¿estás bien? —preocupada la albina hablo. Y se lo hizo ver en sus delicadas facciones.

Ella creía que estaban pasándolo muy bien. Y se sentía mal y culpable al darse cuenta que él se volvió muy distante inexplicablemente. Su gestos, su cara, el como actuaba lo demostraba. Aunque el contrario no se diera cuenta. ¿Acaso hizo algo malo? Quizas si...

Natsu por el contrario, al escuchar su pregunta y notar la preocupación de ella en su rostro. Fue motivo para que recordara el porque estaba aquí precisamente. Regañándose a si mismo con múltiples calumnias por olvidarlo, gracias a sus incertidumbres.

Ella al fin parecía alegre pero él lo estaba arruinando todo. Tenia que remediarlo, debía hacerlo, claro que si.

Y no pensó demasiado, nunca lo hacia en realidad. Decidiendo ignorar lo extraño que se sentía para beber de un sorbo largo toda la cerveza, sorprendiendo a su amiga.

Sabiendo perfectamente lo que debía hacer a partir de este momento. Y es que cayo en cuenta que debía dejar de lado todas incógnitas, todas dudas que le nacieron, para hacer algo que no estaba haciendo. Simplemente el disfrutar y divertirse con su amiga, ni más, ni menos. Solo eso.

Por lo que sonrió enormemente, preocupando a Mirajane, ya que esta sabía que después de esas sonrisas venia algunas de sus payasadas. Y casi estuvo en lo cierto. Al fin y al cabo no paso mucho para que Natsu en un rápido movimiento se ubicara detrás de ella e imitara lo que la mayoría hacian allí.

Alzándola para su total sorpresa, causando que se sonrojara, de una manera en que ella quedara sentada sobre sus hombros. Dándole una mejor perspectiva del grupo de Rock.

Sorprendida Mirajane agacho su mirada y agarro fuertemente sus regalos, es que casi los voltea. Buscando alguna explicación. Oyendo como su amigo solo reía a carcajadas en respuesta, a pesar de la fuerte música lograba escucharlo.

—¿Qué haces Nat...?—

—¡Vamos Mira!— contesto él. Buscando reavivar la confianza y animándola a divertirse. Causando que ella levantara ambas cejas confusa ante el repentino cambio en su actitud otra vez.

¿Qué había sucedido? no sabría responderlo. Pero no lo importo. Lo único importante ahora para ella es que ese Natsu hiperactivo y chistoso que tanto conocía estaba de regreso. Sonriendo calmada por ello, antes de posar sus ojos en la banda, levantando su mano libre con solo sus dedos índice y meñique hacia arriba en tanto gritaba de emoción.

Sintiendo como su amigo comenzaba a saltar, al dejarse llevar por el contagioso ritmo del rock, tal como todas las personas, subiendo y bajando su cabeza. Mientras ella, finalmente entreteniéndose como en un principio, agitaba su larga cabellera blanca de izquierda a derecha con su única mano libre siempre alzada . Disfrutando, no, gozando la emoción que creaba el Heavy metal en su cuerpo...pero principalmente pasando un muy buen momento Natsu.

* * *

El sol aun no salió pero faltaba poco y nada para que lo haga, teniendo en cuenta que ya estaba bastante claro el cielo.

Pensó que por hoy iría un poco más tarde de lo normal al gremio. Necesitaba descansar al fin y al cabo.

Y siguió el caminito de tierra, rodeado de arboles tanto en izquierda como derecha, hacia una colina. Con suma calma y una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Quieres? — escucho él.

Por lo que alzo su vista para ver a su amiga, aun sentada sobre sus hombros. Inclinándose un poco ofreciéndole una caja con forma de corazones ya abierta.

—¡Claro! — Respondió tranquilo el de cabellos rosas. Sacando un chocolate para colocarse rápidamente en su boca.

—¿Verdad que es rico? — expreso divertida la albina. Poniendo otro dulce en su boca, para luego bajar la caja nuevamente así él saca las que quisiera. Compartiendo el chocolate.

—Sí, es muy delicioso—estuvo de acuerdo el Dragon Slayer con una enorme sonrisa. Definitivamente iría a esa tienda comprar otro —Por cierto, Mira…—

—Ehmm— apenas dijo ella con un dulce en su boca, al que estaba saboreando a más no poder.

—¿Qué es San Valentín? — Interrogo con ganas de resolverse de una buena vez esa duda que tenía, ahora que lo recordaba. Pues lo había olvidado totalmente con el concierto y el buen momento que paso con ella. Además, ya no le importaba si pensara que era un tonto por no saberlo.

—San Valentín en una celebración tradicional. Se festeja todos los 14 de febreros. También se conoce como el día de los enamorados. Y se celebra el amor y la amistad…y eso…hmm que rico esta esto. — aclaro con simpleza ella y sonriendo tranquila, bajando otra vez la caja con chocolates para él.

—(¿Por qué no le pregunte desde un principio?)—se dijo mentalmente Natsu al haber recibido una respuesta tan fácil. Luego se puso a pensar en lo escuchado. Cobrando mucho sentido el actuar de las personas, oh si, ahora todo tenía sentido para él. Entonces alzo su cabeza otra vez, antes de sacar un chocolate —Mira… ¿es malo si te digo feliz San Valentín ahora?... sé que paso ayer, pero…—

La mencionada, casi se atraganta con un dulce ante lo escuchado. Se golpeó el pecho levemente para hacer pasar el alimento. Y observa al Dragon Slayer con un ligero sonrojo.

—No, para nada— afirmo ella con una suave sonrisa.

—Oi…pues ¡Feliz San Valentín! —exclamo el de cabellos rosados, para la alegría de la chica. Sabiendo que podía ser demasiado denso y tonto, su amigo. Pero sin duda era muy tierno cuando se lo proponía o aunque no lo haga.

—Gracias. Y igualmente para ti, Natsu— respondió ella, entusiasmada y pensando en algo que le venía dando vuelta en su cabeza desde que salieron del concierto minutos atrás —Oye ¿aun quieres que te acompañe en tu misión? — sabia, que no fue muy agradable con él en un principio. Y no tenía la culpa de nada el Dragon Slayer.

—¿lo dices en serio? — se detuvo el de cabellos rosados incrudlo, para luego alzar su visión. Ella en cambio se inclinó hacia abajo, lo más que pudo cayendo su pelo totalmente en cascada y quedando su rostro frente a la de él, asintiendo con su cabeza en respuesta, mientras sonreía enormemente —¡GENIAL! — Grito muy alegre Natsu, eso sí que no esperaba.

—¿De qué trata la misión? — pregunta curiosa aun sonriendo y recomponiéndose. Teniendo en cuenta que si lo pregunto ayer era porque eligió uno.

—No, elegí ninguna. Después vemos ¿Qué dices? —

—Claro — exclamo ella. Para luego continuar ambos conversando cualquier cosa que les venga en mente. Lo cual no era muy difícil ya que fluía fácilmente el dialogo entre los dos. Y si había silencio –si es que llegaba a haberlo- era muy cómodo.

* * *

 **Fairy Hill**

Nada como madrugar. Eran casi seis de la mañana y estaba bien despierta, ¡oh si!. Por lo que responsable y recta como solo ella era, se dispuso en ir al gremio a cumplir sus labores y sacar al Maestro de su sueño.

Es que Makarov debía ser el primero en estar despierto. Era el Maestro de Fairy Tail por todos los cielos, debía ser el ejemplo a seguir, ¡claro que si!. Lamentablemente siempre lo encontraba en el quinto sueño cuando iba a estas horas. De todas formas, se estaba encargando de corregir ese detalle o defecto -para ella- del Maestro. Pues siempre iba y lo despertaba para las múltiples lágrimas del pequeño anciano.

Y con ello en mente Erza se acomodó un poco más su armadura, siempre muy presentable la chica. Con seriedad se paró bien erguida. Para luego posar su visión hacia al frente, antes de emprender marcha hacia el gremio. Aunque dicha seriedad se desvaneció al escuchar unas cuantas risas que se hacían más sonora en el horizonte.

Se detuvo curiosa y achico sus ojos tratando de distinguir mejor lo que parecía ser dos personas venir hacia donde estaba ella, recorriendo el caminito de Fairy Hill. Debió dar un par de pasos más hacia adelante –quizás necesitaba un anteojo- es que aún no lograba distinguirlos o reconocerlos bien.

—¿Pero qué…? — pregunto al aire, cuando capto al hiperactivo Dragon Slayer de fuego con su amiga y ex rival, sentada sobre su hombros sonriendo de una manera encantadora. ¿Con un ramo de flores? Y abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida. Mientras su imaginación volaba a niveles impensados, yéndose toda su distingues al muere. Pues Natsu y Mira viniendo a estas horas sonriendo tal cual enamorados... —¡POR MAVIS! ¿DE QUE ME PERDI? —

Aclarándose rápidamente la voz de manera exagerada, antes de darles la espalda y hacerse la desentendida, como que no vio nada y simular que estaba a punto a partir. De hecho, saco una espada como si fuera que estaba comprobando su filo.

—¡Oi Erza! — grito Natsu con una sonrisa al verla ahí parada con una espada haciendo quien sabe que… Mirajane en cambio solo dejo de oler sus flores con ligera sospecha.

La mencionada se giró hacia ellos. Y alzo una ceja tal cual actriz al verlos llegar, no mostrándose muy sorprendida. Aunque por dentro gritaba "Kyaah" en toda regla.

—Oh hola. Pero ¿Qué hacen tan temprano despiertos? — interrogo Erza con tranquilidad. Y Mirajane achico más sus ojos, la conocía y sabía que se moría de curiosidad por saber que paso entre ambos.

—Solo fuimos a un concierto ¿verdad Mira? — Aclaro Natsu, agachándose muy lentamente para que la albina bajara delicadamente. Algo que noto Erza y formando una leve e imperceptible sonrisa observo a su ex rival, notándola totalmente sonrojada por el detalle de Natsu. Y como era de esperarse, la sonrisa de Titania se hizo más grande ante lo presenciado.

—¿Y esas flores? —pregunto apropósito y con cierto picardía al ver lo avergonzada que estaba su amiga.

—y cómo te fue con…hmm.. ¿como era su nombre o si Jellal?— retruco Mirajane con una mirada entre malvada y traviesa. Como diciéndole no juegues con fuego, incomodando un poco a su ex rival.

Natsu se vio algo confuso o mas bien descolocado por el cambio brusco de situación. En un momento se estaban saludando y al otro estaba presenciando como ambas mujeres se miraban desafiante. Era como si aquella rivalidad que tenían en el pasado volvía a aparecer, así de repente. Ya que la mirada de Mirajane era tal cual a la antigua y Erza, bueno seguía siendo Erza.

—Bien. Me fue bien— se animo a decir la maga de cabellos rojos —¿y a ti con Na…—

—¿No deberías ir a despertar al Maestro? — corto la albina, viendo por donde iba la mano. Y Erza sonrió victoriosa.

—Cierto, ya es tarde…¡Ah y Natsu mas te vale que te comportes o te castro! — el mencionado salto casi diez metros –si es que no fue más- lejos de Erza.

— ¿Y yo que hice ahora? — mas temeroso imposible expreso él.

Mirajane en cambio negaba con la cabeza por haberlo asustado de tal manera. En tanto la veía alejarse de ellos "indiferente" y muy lentamente. Motivo por el que dejo escapar un suspiro resignada

—(que curiosa)— pensó divertida y no dándole el gusto a su amiga, espero que se alejara lo suficiente antes de acercarse a Natsu..aun ¿en shock? —Nat, no le hagas caso. Solo bromea— tranquilizo. Aunque él no parecía muy convencido la verdad, estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. Sin embargo todo cambio o quizas empeoro cuando ella lo abrazo repentinamente, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿eh?...—apenas articulo.

—Gracias...de verdad. Lo he pasado muy bien—afirmo, recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho, admitiendo que si no fuese por él. Probablemente hubiese estado toda la noche triste.

Tan inesperado fue esto para Natsu que le costó unos segundos en corresponder el abrazo. Maldiciendo mentalmente que aquellas sensaciones que le invadieron en el concierto regresaban, sin mencionar que su corazón latía como nunca antes para su total incomodidad, gracias a la cercanía de Mira.

—Pues…eh…—tartamudeo y ella se alejó curiosa por esto, viéndolo ¿sonrojado? Aunque era un poco, pero lo estaba. Y era la primera vez que veía a Natsu así —podríamos salir de nuevo…si quieres...—

—Claro que sí… será divertido— respondió rápidamente Mirajane sin pensarlo. Entusiasmada por la idea.

—¡Genial! Aunque…—

—La misión— completo ella tranquila. Mientras él asentía y rascaba la cabeza —entonces ¿nos vemos mas tarde en el gremio? —

—Si, claro. Eh, descansa bien Mira. ¡Nos vemos!— expreso nervioso. Pasando de prisa por su lado, dispuesto a salir huyendo, es que nunca en su vida había estado en situación así.

Sin embargo, su amiga, no se lo dejo tan fácil y antes de que emprendiera marcha ella lo tomo de la mano y por segunda vez lo beso en la mejilla.

—¡Nos vemos Natsu! — se despidió la albina picara, abrazando fuertemente el ramo de flores, para luego caminar hacia Fairy Hill con algunos sentimientos encontrados, dándose cuenta el porqué de los nervios de su amigo, formándose una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro contenta.

Natsu por el contrario, tan paralizado como la primera vez que ella lo beso, sacudió su cabeza confuso ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No entendía. Supuso que habría tomado demasiado en el concierto o quizás era culpa de comer muchos chocolates.

Trato de no dar demasiada importancia al asunto. Mejor irse a descansar. Puede que quizás sea solo eso. No pego un ojo desde que realizo la misión el día ayer. -Si, seguramente era eso-

Y se fue corriendo rápidamente hacia su casa. Buscando ignorar lo raro que se sentía. Queriendo pensar y enfocarse solo en sus planes de conseguir dinero para hacer sus remodelaciones en su hogar. Solo en eso.

Encontrándose con la inesperada sorpresa de que simplemente no podía evitar sacar de su mente el particular día de San Valentín y lo mucho que se divirtió. Pero por sobre todo la extraña sensación que nació en su cuerpo ante la cercanía de su amiga.

Ciertamente no sabia ni que pensar sobre lo que viene en el futuro, pero creía que sus misiones junto a Mirajane van a ser tan particulares como el día de ayer. Lo presentía.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Debo decir que un principio tenia pensado hacer con Cana. Pero al final cambie, quizás en un futuro haga algo, no he visto mucho de ella. Pero bueno, espero les agrade este pequeño trabajito.**

 **Cualquier critica o recomendación, no duden en decírmelo. Me sirve para mejorar y siempre es bienvenido.**

 **¡Ta luego!**


End file.
